1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amphibian bicycle adapted for both land and water, and more particularly, to a land and water bicycle which includes removable air tubes, wheel webs, an a direction controller whereby the bicycle can be used both as a bicycle on land and a boat on water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of water bicycles adapted for water are known in the art. However, such water bicycles cannot be used on land. Even though these water bicycles can be used on land, it is difficult to disassemble a number of parts so as to use them as a land bicycle.